


Nights alone

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade writes for Dave<br/>Dave raps for Jade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights alone

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for my crappy rap.

**== > BE DAVE STRIDER**

**  
**You are now Dave Strider and your Bro just left for some type of work he has. He wont be back till next week or something. It happens alot, these trips of his.  You should be use to it but it seems like your still a little sad. You have just finished talking to Jade, it seems like her grandpa left as well. She always talks to you when your Bro leaves sometimes doesnt even talk about how shes lonely. Both of you are lonely but with her  you dont feel so lonely. Even if shes a 413 miles away or some shit. Now that you think about it, shes lonely most of the time. Shes on an island with her devilbeast everyday waiting for something. You imagine her sitting on her island sand holding back her tears waiting for someone to come see her, some type of human contact. you see her sad and you want her to be happy, but how?

     You remember she likes your rap. She compliments them and laughs at them. Its a small token for her being here to talk to you but, just maybe its good enough. Good enough to get a laugh, a smile, a smirk, any sign of happiness. but you need to think of one first.

 

_Oh Jade Harley_

_Are you lonely_

_On your island in the sea_

_Though you seem so happy_

_And I dont mean to be crappie_

_I feel you want flea_

_So you can with us three_

_Your grandpas never home_

_And your all alone_

_Except for the beast and drone_

_So fly over to my time zone_

_Put on your perfume ill put on my cologne_

_And we'll be together not all alone_

 You record it and send it to her. Hopefully she'll like it. But its dark and ou want to sleep. You'll talk to her in the morning.


End file.
